


Красивый

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, slowburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Клаус говорит ему это излишне часто.





	Красивый

— Ты красивый, — говорит Клаус за поздним завтраком. Здесь только он, Пятый и ещё Бэн, который непонимающе поворачивается к брату. Пятый сидит в светло-голубой пижаме, пьёт паршивый кофе и потихоньку ест кашу. У него растрёпанные после сна волосы, мятая одежда и не сошедший отпечаток подушки с щеки.

Он не сразу понимает, что Клаус говорит это ему, но когда отрывает взгляд от газеты, то, да, Клаус смотрит на него с умиротворённым видом, будто любуется безоблачным небом.

— Что? — спрашивает он, ставя кружку на стол.

У Клауса глаза блестят от солнечных бликов через окно, он подпирает подбородок ладонью и совершенно непринуждённо повторяет:

— Ты красивый, — это звучит как константа, как неопровержимый факт, как нечто естественное и априори потрясающе.

Пятый не знает, что на это ответить, потому что это не похоже на язвительность или скрытую шутку. Он прочищает горло, прячется за раскрытой газетой и быстро доедает свой завтрак.

 

 

— Ты красивый, — говорит Клаус, застревая в дверях и медленно припадая к стене его комнаты. Пятый чуть раздражённо цокает языком и застёгивает тёмно-зелёную олимпийку, которую ему купила Эллисон.

— Зачем ты это повторяешь? — Пятого это понемногу начинает беспокоить, как и странный взгляд брата, который не определить методом исключения и реверсивной психологии.

Клаус пожимает плечами и улыбается.

— Я говорю, что вижу, — он выглядит так, будто любуется произведением искусства.

— У меня нет на это времени, поэтому прекращай, — Пятый чуть ли не сбегает из собственный комнаты, засунув руки в карманы и совершенно точно зная, что никаких планов на ближайшие пару лет у него нет.

 

 

Клаус лежит на диване в гостиной, они не одни, в стороне Ваня и Эллисон обсуждают что-то между собой, но Клаусу безразличные другие люди, пока он может наблюдать за Пятым, который расслабленно сидит в кресле, держит в руках стакан с виски и читает книгу.

— Ты красивый, — стакан в руке чуть дрогнул, сёстры на реплику Клауса не обратили внимания, не расслышав, а Бэн уже начинает беспокоиться о его психическом здоровье больше обычного.

Пятый не может чувствовать себя невозмутимым каждый раз после этой фразы, испытывая то ли раздражение, то ли смущение. Последнее чувство для него в новинку, ему же не тринадцать лет, несмотря на то, что тело пыталось убедить его в обратном. Он кожей чувствует _этот-около-влюблённый-взгляд_  и залпом допивает виски, откладывая книгу, забыв о закладке.

— Доброй ночи, — говорит он сёстрам, вежливо улыбаясь и исчезая в пространстве.

— Что это с ним? — спрашивает Ваня, которая достаточно хорошо знает брата и сразу подмечает, когда тот взвинчен.

Клаус же неопределённо машет рукой в воздухе, приподнимаясь на локте и улыбается на редкость счастливо.

 

 

Клаус курит на заднем дворе, когда через забор перепрыгивает Пятый с каким-то мешком на перевес. Он замечает брата и с непередаваемым чувством обречённости идёт к дверям. У него усталый вид, синяки под глазами и выглядит он так, словно его волокли по земле.

— Ещё раз _это_  повторишь и я заставлю тебя проглотить этот окурок, — успевает вставить Пятый до того, как Клаус открывает рот.

Вместо этого Клаус преграждает ему путь; оба понимают, что это бесполезное дело, если бы Пятый _действительно_  хотел куда-то пройти; но он встаёт на месте, задирает голову к верху и выжидательно смотрит. Клаус не боится глотать сигареты и чуть наклоняется вниз.

— Ты _очень_  красивый.

Ему могло показаться, но вроде бы щеки у Пятого предательски покраснели. Знать бы от чего больше: гнева или смущения? Впрочем, Клауса устроит любой вариант, _потому что Пятый воистину прекрасен._

 

 

— Ты…

— Не смей, — предостерегает Пятый, когда они встречаются на лестнице в два часа ночи, а у него в руках бутылка рома.

— …очень…

— Клаус, я тебя предупреждаю, — между ними четыре ступеньки и одна летающая в воздухе фраза.

— …даже слишком красив, — Клаус улыбается, ожидая, что на этот раз сделает брат: продолжит беспочвенно угрожать или разобьёт бутылку о его голову. Клаус готов к любому исходу событий. Пятый толкает его в грудь, шипит, чтобы тот оставил его в покое, взбегает по лестнице вверх и хлопает дверью на несчастье тех, кто всё же уснул до этого момента.

Бэн укоризненно качает головой, Клаус посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и уходит к себе спать.

 

 

Пятый убил четверых террористов, воткнув последнему из них чёртовую шариковую ручку в горло, метко попав в артерию и почти полностью оказываясь в чужой крови. Пятому не привыкать, он размазывает кровь на лице, хотя старался стереть капли, чтобы они не щекотали кожу и в очередной раз встречается взглядом с Клаусом.

Внимательным, вбирающим в себя всё взглядом, как будто он картина резни и бойни в национальной галерее.

— Ты красивый, — эта приевшаяся фраза звучит невообразимо безумно в сложившейся ситуации, и на этот раз Клауса слышали все. Но ему плевать. А Пятый чувствует странное облегчение от этих слов; он не монстр; _он всё ещё любим._

Братья и сёстры смотрят на Клауса недоумённо, а Диего даёт подзатыльник, чтобы тот начал им помогать, здесь ещё заложников надо бы вывести.

И все забывают об этой, как им казалось, брошенной на ветер фразе.

 

 

Пятый лежит на больничной койке, в него попало три пули, жить будет, но пока он вынужден проводить свои дни здесь. Он бледен донельзя, рядом висят пакетики с кровью и морфием, Пятый выглядит как никогда больным, но он уже знает, что скажет Клаус, который переступил порог комнаты.

— Только не начинай…

— Но ты всё ещё красивый, — Клаус улыбается и излишне часто это повторяет. Поправляет одеяло, приносит шоколадное желе и предлагает покормить с ложечки, за что чуть не получает этой «ложечкой» в глаз. Пятый может и убить пластиковыми столовыми приборами, в его руках всё становится оружием — плавали, знаем; однако Клауса это ещё ни разу не оттолкнуло.

Он видит в этом какую-то неправильную эстетику. На вкус и цвет, как говорится. А Пятый был очень даже хорош в любом виде.

— Поправляйся, малыш, — ласково говорит Клаус, заботливо чмокая его в лоб, пользуясь формальной беспомощностью брата.

— Иди к чёрту, — ворчит он беззлобно.

Клаус пойдёт, ещё как, к одну мелкому вечно недовольному тринадцатилетнему слишком красивому чёрту.


End file.
